Guardians of the Realms
by Dinomus
Summary: What happens when everything you thought you knew about the world, the universe in general, was more complicated than you thought? What would you do then? That's what happens when 6 people come together and face the challenges together. Sort of T for now.


Hey guys, I've been a longtime fanfic reader, and after finally joining , I've finally decided to write one. This version is un-betaed, but this is just a sample of what I want to write about. It's been churning in my mind for ages it seems like and always changing. It might change again, possibly leading to a rewrite. This will be a major crossover, but there are hints to what might be involved. For anyone who knows what they might be, points to you. These are vague, I know, and I don't know how many might now what these clues are. In any case, hope you guys like what I have in mind.

As a disclaimer note, I own absolutely nothing from television, movies, and/or books. Those are the property of their creators. Only the OC's are mine, and some of them are listed in here. I'll also put up a list of those who I have created, with some descriptions for a few. Hope you guys like it. Read on.

Los Angeles, CA, is called the City of Angels. An interesting nickname since it is the home to the religious as well as the criminal. It is New York City on the west coast, a melting pot of various cultures. Rich and poor, black and white, Latino and Asian, all these socioeconomic groups are rolled into one. LA is home to the rich and glamorous as well as the poor and dreary. No one can be blamed if he or she thought that there is nothing to represent a balance as they visit this city. Among the citizens, however, are people who embody all what is right in the world while also showing the flaws that humanity will always have, and oddly enough, they live in one of the most beautiful locations in the city, let alone the state.

Monterrey Bay is home to a robust Asian population, and the houses nearby are afforded by only those who have the means to do so. Even in an economy that is still recovering, there are those who will buy these fancy houses at the right price. The one house that was bought, however, is located on the hills near Monterrey Bay and was bought at a very good price. The family who now own it had more than the means to purchase it, according to some. The house appears normal on the outside, a modern style home mixed with some adobe-style roofs, a regular door, tinted windows, and over-laid bricks. Yet it is the interior that would throw people off. Instead of the usual interior designs, the family that owns it had Chinese style furniture in the living room, a kitchen based off Korean tradition, Japanese style bedrooms, and a Vietnamese dining room. There was even Cambodian based garden in the backyard to add onto the house's East Asian climate. Perhaps the only thing Western-based is in the basement, where we find the head of this unique family.

Standing in the middle of the floor is a 7' tall man deeply focused in Tai Chi movements. The man's exposed upper torso reveals a tri-athlete body with long arms and well-toned muscles indicating military-like training, a body desired by athletes, without being too bulky. The rest of his body is covered by a pair of black pants and Japanese sandals without socks, though they are the same state as his upper body. His dark black hair on top of his head is reflected by the light bulb and his breathing is constant. Turning to a face that is squared-jawed and semi-circular, it would appear that he is in a trance like state, but within the recesses of his mind there is a great deal of activity. Various images appeared throughout his mind, from historical documents to financial statements, from children's fairy tales to urban legends. The man has mentally combed through all the things he has ever come across. Each event has related to a struggle he has been fighting against for as long as he could remember, but the most important images relate to recent events that he was directly, or at least indirectly, a part of.

A brother and sister emerging from a family broken apart by betrayals, lies, and secrets that have altered their very perception and caused them to work towards healing from deep wounds while adapting to a new family history. A young and brilliant man whose search for answers to his family's long-suffering pain is tied to connections in the past no one could ever have dreamed of. A young and successful female singer whose career has been hit by personal trauma, and is now recovering by repaying a debt to the meditating man who helped her by helping those who were also traumatized for whatever reason. Finally, a woman exiled from her family due to differences in goals and raising a young child with him, now fighting for their very lives and walking a very thin line with her former family. The man realizes that all these events have built up towards a singular moment, and it is at this point in time that he must prepare everyone involved for the battle that will occur. It was at this moment that he is brought out of his musings by the creaking sound of a door and faint footsteps that he has been able to pick up despite the person's attempt at silence.

Without turning, the man receives the person's presence even as soft feminine hands touched his broad shoulders. "Aiden", the woman says in a strong yet feminine voice while speaking Japanese, "I am afraid you're presence is required." The light reveals a 5'8 Japanese woman with a slim athletic build. Her dark black eyes are lit by the light and her hair is as dark as the night, which frames a semi-round face. The man, Aiden, cracks a smile at the woman's voice. "Am I wrong to assume that a fight has occurred again with the Three Stooges?" the man asks. "I am afraid so", the woman replies while sighing. "Only this time, Marilla is playing peacemaker between her crudely aloof brother and her loving 'husband-to-be'", the woman exclaims further while emphasizing the last bit of words, "and, unfortunately, our little angelic spitfire is not happy about the latest argument between the three". Aiden quirks a small smirk after the woman's talk, and he opens his eyes to reveal two brilliantly different colored eyes. His right eye is dark black, the left being a grey almost white color. The unusual coloring aside, Aiden stands up and turns to the woman, towering her by more than a foot while wrapping a long and well-built arm around her while carrying the candle in the other. Both walk towards the doorway and walk up the stairs connecting to the basement. As soon as they walk up, Aiden turns the switch off and they reach the main floor. Not long after, they hear the sounds of yelling coming from a room to their left, no doubt the three the woman mentioned earlier. Aiden sighs while saying "Unfortunately, Mina, we have to expect that this will continue for a good while. Both siblings are still adapting to new information to go along with the long process of rebuilding their trust with one another, especially Nathan, all things considered. Plus, their career plans have changed, what with Marilla now being a medical doctor in a different field and Nathan finding his place. As for Brent, well, you know how he's still struggling to accept the fact that he has his new-found wife and brother-in-law to consider."

The woman, Mina, exhales a long sigh as she turned to face Aiden. "I know, but this has been going on for months. We may have had moments of peace at some points and during the holidays, but those moments of progress are few and far in-between, not to mention slow. Bad enough that they are overcoming personal issues, along with the many changes they underwent. And speaking of Brent and Marilla, Nathan is still slowly accepting his own marriage-to-be and has developed feelings for another woman. Not to mention he is literally possessed by both a hellspawn and a creature from an ancient past. It has been a really frustrating situation." "As if being in Hollywood isn't frustrating enough," Aiden responds with a laugh, "Don't forget that we've been caught up in this situation with them because we and everyone else got dragged into it. Who would have thought that _they_," Aiden emphasizes with a subtle spat, "would commit such acts? They're the ones to blame and, unfortunately, it's all part of a bigger picture. And events have been set in motion that were bound to happen someday, even if those situations never occurred." "I know," Mina mutters, "but it's unfair that it's happened to them anyway. It's possible you are right that it would've happened some other time without involving them, but it unfortunately did. Look at Nathan who lost the trust of many of his friends because he reacted badly to a couple of people's moment of negligent and disrespectful behavior, but even those acts should have never caused them to act so heinous towards him. In return, they cannot be trusted by him any longer because of what they have done even as they are now living with the consequences of their actions. But Nathan is still distancing himself from that dark period of his life, and all of a sudden the media loves him." Aiden laughs shortly after Mina's statement. "Well, we've certainly done a good job of making him every woman's male fantasy," Aiden remarks, "I mean people thought he underwent surgery or drugs to achieve it." "As if you and Brent aren't the same," Mina giggled but quickly becoming serious. "Still, there are those who want to bury him," Mina said, "Putting him under a microscope and waiting for him to slip up, and unfortunately, he has, especially when publicly belittling his sister." 

Aiden sighs and puts a comforting hand on her head while placing the candle on a table in the hallway. "Let's not forget our two other cases," Aiden said, "Marilla was finishing her residency until the hospital she was at was fighting all sorts of lawsuits. Worse, Marilla has been accused of practically violating every legal and professional code of conduct even as it was a staff member's fault and she was working to save a life in little time. She fought of a lot of them and mostly proved her innocence, but her image took a beating. Especially when she stole her brother's writing ideas that were supposed to be his hobby and became egotistical to the point she ruined people without reason. It took common sense and objectivity to get through it but some of the staff there weren't exactly helpful. She had to deal with a suspension after her residency ended and, like Nathan, was blacklisted so to speak. Brent took on lawyer duties for both of them, and while he struggled to help Nathan, at least Marilla was able to only have reprimands since she did act to save lives in tough situations. At least she's able to work at a medical school in LA as a researcher." Mina nodded while saying "Thank goodness we put in a good word for her and I pulled some strings to call in some favors." Both chuckle at the statement, until Aiden speaks again. "All well and true, but she also turned against her brother due to the manipulations of some people, including friends they both thought of. At least she recognized her mistake and is working to rebuild them, but Nathan's also guilty of turning against her when she faced her problems. But back to the topic, Marilla is angry, to say the least, with colleagues she built relationships with yet never owned up to their actions. Granted, she still has contact with those who stood by her, but her distance is being kept as she rebuilds her life. Now she and her brother are dealing with the loss of their mother after losing their father fairly recently, and to add to that, they need to adjust to new family dynamics."

Mina nodded at Aiden, thinking back on Nathan and Marilla when they found out some things that only their parents knew. In spite of her height disadvantage, Mina looked straight into his eyes as if reading her thoughts into him even as she spoke. "Speaking of family secrets, Brent has had to deal with them quite a bit," Mina said while sighing, "Let's not forget the mystery surrounding his mother's death. We were wrong when we first thought we knew who had his mother killed, but that does not change the fact that his mother found something extremely vital. Add in the fact that Brent has connections through his father to worlds kept away from human civilization that are now coming together due to the actions of those who seek the end of days. We have had to literally change history in order to set wrongs right. Yet, the mystery for Brent has only brought more questions than answers in his mother's death. While dealing with that, he lost his position as a lawyer at the firm he worked successfully at." "He still has his license to practice law in practically every state," Aiden adds, "Not to mention he can study law anywhere and get a job. He's that driven, along with his medical and business degrees, so he can still work. It's what helped Nathan and Marilla get back on their feet." Mina gives an exasperated sigh to which Aiden noticed. "I know what you're worried about Mina, and it's understandable," Aiden says, "He's not exactly in the good graces of many, but his father, Frank, is known to ruffle feathers himself at times. Plus, we don't exactly have good relations with people ourselves, if you know what I mean."

Mina snorts at Aiden's statement, but does not stop a smirk. "Rrriiiigghhhtt," Mina drawls, "Says the man who managed to disrupt NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain." Aiden laughs at Mina's quip. "Oh yes," Aiden says, "Hank and Jack weren't exactly happy with that, but we still managed to give them the slip while we worked our magic, although we couldn't avoid them finally when we prevented a massive attack in New York City. We had to work out a deal to allow us to continue working without Washington sending all of its secret agents after us." "That reminds me," Mina interrupts, "Gisele called earlier and her family is Los Angeles right now. She wants to visit us tonight. You know her step-daughter wants to see Mina again and Gisele wants to visit the other side of the States. Granted, Nathan hasn't been exactly accepting to Gisele's optimistic attitude, although I would be more concerned if you took more than her optimism." Aiden softly chuckles at Mina's statement. "Don't worry, it's not like she's gonna cheat on her husband. That would be a shocker but she's too loyal, not that it's a bad thing in this case. Plus, she loves her family. But back to the task at hand, we need Brent's father to keep in touch with the supernatural. All of the nations are very concerned about what's happened especially when the Leader of the Light isn't exactly that anymore. They are more concerned something else is more dangerous than dark wizards and Tommy boy's only a speck in that regard. Plus our neighbors up the highway had to deal with a new threat that they have never encountered before and just when they finally enjoy peace."

"That's hardly the tip of the iceberg," Mina says, "We have a lot of realities crossing over when they shouldn't have, and the accepted idea of the multiverse theory is now thrown out the window. I can only wonder if we're really ready for this." Mina's head bows down after saying those words, and Aiden lifts her chin up with his fingers cupping it. "I know_ you _are," Aiden softly says, "We both are. Aya is being prepared too, even though she should be enjoying her childhood. The main concern should be Brent, Marilla, and Nate. They're progressing nicely after a slow start, but as you say, they need to be ready and they know that. Brent has been preparing since he joined us a couple years ago, but he's now fighting to be near our level now that he's got newfound abilities and accepting his heritage. Marilla's slowly accepting her powers and opening up. She is being cautious, however, when letting people get close just so she can make people earn her trust. The bond those two have are improving so that's helped move things along nicely. For Nate, he's had moments but he's really struggling to put his heart in using his abilities for good. He's stuck up now, and who can blame him really, but he's worst when it comes to social etiquette and working in structured environments. Even casual conversation's a struggle with him, and with his multiple personas, it's a really heavy task. He's prone to blowing people off and treats everything as if he's got nothing to lose when he really does. I'm just hoping those people he talks to can help him move further." "Speaking of which, those people have either suspected or known about what we do," Mina says, "Especially that young female singer who's interested in you along with many other young starlets." Aiden sighs, "Mina, in the past you'd either want to physically harm me or walk out with Aya, or kick me out." "All true," Mina says while laughing, "But you know my recent open-mindedness to just about anything."

With that, Mina rises on her toes while snaking her hands to Aiden's shoulders and pulling him down towards her. "Though I'd hope you'd allow me to indulge in my desires," Mina says in a husky voice, "I think it would do to have at least one more woman to keep you on your toes." Aiden exasperatedly sighs at Mina's remark. "Damn woman, you really put me in a dilemma," Aiden says. Mina looks at him fervently while saying "In all seriousness, she did go through a traumatic event herself, so she could use all the support she can get. Surprisingly, Nate and Marilla have done that. Brent himself was surprised when he went to see her, not expecting it at all. Plus, it was with that we played bodyguards to her while we still strive to help people as much as we can." Aiden nods in response. "I suppose that's true," Aiden says, "But everyone does need help when they aren't able to due to various reasons. I guess it's just that we pick up people who can't get enough of us." Both laugh and stare at each other's eyes longingly, even though the sounds of the argument down the hall have been fairly loud. A pattering of footsteps interrupted their musings when Aiden felt a tug at his pant legs. Aiden, and to an extent Mina, look down to see a small eight year old, half-Japanese girl looking up at them with a serious face, or as serious a child could have with her hands on her hips. The girl was tapping her foot as she spoke, "Are you two going to put an end to their yelling. I'm getting tired of it and I want to spend the rest of the day having fun." Both adults laugh at the girl's antics and Aiden gently pats the girl's head with one of his giant hands. "Mommy and I are just discussing some things, Aya," Aiden says, "We're just waiting to see if they'll actually tire themselves out this time." At that moment, the sound of a broken table interrupts their musing. "That was the replica of an 18th-century European tea table," Mina groans out, "Thankfully we didn't spend too much on it." "Correction," Aiden says, "_You_ spend the money on it." Mina giggles while taking hold of one of Aya's hand and the three of them head for the living room where the argument is taking place.

The living room appears to be the currently modern American style, without the TV. Two long leather couches were placed opposite each other with a now-broken tea table in between them. The main targets of the trio were currently arguing amongst themselves between the couches. One of them was a 6'10 male with a lean look, albeit not as a lean looking as Aiden's, well-defined muscles, bright blue eyes, and smooth blonde hair that waves out a bit at the base of the head, which is a slight rectangular face. A Chinese woman with shoulder length black hair and bangs in the front, a heart-shaped face, brown eyes, and at 5'4 stood between the blonde man and another male. The other male is also Chinese, with brown eyes framed by narrow glasses, a mop of black hair on top of a semi-circular face, and all 6'9 of him facing off against the slightly taller blonde man. The two men were at the point of shouting at one another with the woman struggling in vain to prevent further escalation.

"GODDAMN IT, NATHAN!" shouted the blonde male, "YOU JUST HAD TO GET INTO ANOTHER FIGHT LAST NIGHT, AND WORSE, THE PAPARAZZI RECORDED EVERYTHING!" "IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'RE THAT BIG A DEAL!" shouted the Chinese male, Nathan. "NOT…A…BIG… DEAL?" the blonde shouted, "DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW MUCH OF A PROBLEM YOU MADE?" "GEEEEEEEEE, I DON'T KNOW," shouted Nathan, "I LIKE TO THINK I SAVED PEOPLE A PROBLEM BY GETTING A COUPLE OF PAPARAZZOS OFF WORK FOR A WHILE! AND THAT BASTARD WANTED TO SWING AT ME FIRST, SO WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, LET HIM AND HIS CRONIES GET ME?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TALK IT OUT!" shouted the blonde, Brent, "THEY WERE A BUNCH OF DRUNKS AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THE PAPARAZZI AS HUMAN SHIELDS! YOU COULD'VE SEVERELY HARMED THEM!" "NOT MUCH OF A CHOICE WHEN THEY ATTACK ME!" replied Nathan, "I HAD TO FIGHT BACK AND THEIR CAMERAS WERE NECESSARY WEAPONS!" "NATHAN YOU ALREADY HAVE A BAD REPUTATION EVEN WITH YOUR HONESTY IN SELF-DEFENSE!" shouted Brent, "WORSE IT WAS IN FRONT OF THE WOMAN YOU WERE WATCHING OUT FOR! IN A LEGAL TRIAL, YOU WOULD BE CHARGED WITH PHYSICAL ASSAULT AND PROPERTY DAMAGE!" "KEY WORDS, 'LEGAL TRIAL'!" shouted Nathan. "NATE, PLEASE STOP AND FOCUS ON THE ISSUE AT HAND!" shouted the woman. "NATHAN, THAT'S IN THE PAST," shouted Brent, "THIS IS RIGHT NOW AND LAST NIGHT IS A MAJOR ISSUE!" "OH, COME ON!" shouted Nathan, "I'VE SAVED CELEBS SOME HASSLE! AND WHY SHOULD ANYONE JUDGE ME, MARILLA? EVERYONE MADE CLEAR WHAT THEY THINK OF ME _NOW_ SO WHY CHANGE IT?" The woman, Marilla, frustratingly grunts in frustration. "NATHAN, YOU ARE TURNING INTO A CRIMINAL RIGHT NOW!" shouted Marilla, "YOU WERE CLEARED BEFORE BUT PEOPLE NOW ARE GOING TO WANT TO BURY YOU! DON'T YOU GET WHAT BRENT IS SAYING?" "OH YEAH, SIS!" shouted Nathan, "YOU'RE 'BETROTHED' IS SUCH A BRILLIANT LAWYER!" "I GOT YOU GUYS OUT OF DODGE," shouted Brent, "LITERALLY! I'VE LOST MY LAW LICENSE AND WON'T BE ABLE TO PRACTICE IN A COUPLE OF STATES FOR THE NEXT YEAR FOR EXPOSING THE PROBLEMS THAT WERE HEAPED ON YOU GUYS!" "OH, BOO-HOO!" shouted Nathan, "YOU'RE STILL GOING TO GET THAT BACK AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GONNA BE LOSING IT AFTER PEOPLE KNOW THAT YOU CLEANED UP THAT MESS! AND IT'S NOT EVEN A SUSPENDED LICENSE! YOU STILL HAVE THINGS TO FALL BACK ON!" "IT STILL AFFECTS ALL OF US!" shouted Brent, "AND IT'S A GOOD THING THAT I AM ABLE TO CONTINUE WORKING IN SOME SENSE CAUSE IT FEELS LIKE A REVOKEMENT! I'M CONSIDERED A LOOSE CANNON AND A LAST RESORT, IF NECESSARY, BECAUSE OF MY BATTLES!" "OH, SO YOU WORRY ABOUT HAVING A JOB WHEN I CAN'T GET ONE?" shouted Nathan. "BOTH OF YOU STOP!" shouted Marilla, "WE NEED TO FOCUS ON HOW WE CAN SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!"

Aiden and Mina both groaned at the latest argument among the three. It has been a common occurrence for a couple of years since those incidents and it's always been one of the three being the mediator at least once during those arguments, leading to Aiden and Mina to end it before it truly got out of hand. This time was no different, as it always revolved around Nathan's words and actions in the public. Nathan's current behavior resulted from betrayals and personal turmoil, especially when it comes to trust. It started with estranged siblings of his father who personally attacked him in the name of their father, looking down on his son as a disappointment, to which Nathan launched an invective strike against them, especially to his oldest uncle's children for not getting as far as him academically. This then lead to confrontations with family that would put in place the decay on Nathan's personal credibility as he was accused of various and outlandish crimes. His friends then turned on him during his trials, causing a cold, indifferent and antagonistic person who does not show any remorse for hurting those who hurt him. It took some more life-changing events to allow him to recover from his personal ordeals, along with some revelations and the displacement of his soul, but Nathan has been since wary of people.

Marilla had to deal with professional backlash due to her relation to Nathan throughout his trials, and the combined pressure of the medical profession and the swaying of Nathan's so-called friends lead to Marilla and practically all relatives of the Huang family to turn on Nathan. Their father's siblings also helped to add on to the dilemma, and Marilla had to deal with already estranged relations with them. Even when Nathan's name was cleared, she had to deal with betrayals and trials of her own. She acted instantly when she was trying to save some patients during another surgeon's surgery, but the blame was placed on her even as she worked to save those patients. This led to temporary loss of her medical license due to professional negligence not of her own doing but through the inaction of experienced attendees. Even most of her fellow residents turned against her for fear of reprisal from hospital staff. When she was cleared after a lengthy legal battle of her own and admitting to stealing her brother's ideas, she had to start anew. It was during her mediation battle with her brother that she met Brent. After some bad starts, Brent and Marilla were able to reconnect and help one another during their trying times, and it was because of him she moved with Brent and the Beauforts to start anew. Relations with her younger brother, mother, and relatives, however, were greatly strained due to the constant backstabbing within the family. Nowadays, Nathan and Marilla would be lucky to dispel any tension without having to mock one another.

Brent, on the other hand, would be forever connected to the two siblings due to his representation of the two during their legal battles. Even after clearing them of their situations, Brent has been indefinitely suspended from further legal practice in the Tri-state area until the blockade placed against him was removed. The reason for the indefinite suspension was for both his unusual legal practices and the fact that he managed to sully the reputations of respected judges and attorneys after uncovering their corruption within the system. This corruption allowed further trouble to occur for the Huangs, and while Brent managed to clear them of any wrongdoing, the damage was done for all involved. Brent's father, a highly respected businessman, was proud of his son's beliefs and ability to find the truth, but disappointed in how it happened. It strained relations between the two just as much as the Huangs with each other and their mother. For Brent, it added on to more tension with his father due to mysterious circumstances in his childhood that has haunted them to this day. None really new why this was, but rumors came about that it had to do with Brent's father being involved in shady business that eventually caught up to him. The irony was that it was secretive, but not the kind that would necessarily cause legal ramifications. Brent's father has let Brent and the Beauforts in on the reasons beforehand, but the answers to Brent's personal mystery has only deepened his suspicions, and has lead to personal conflicts with other forces.

One of these forces actually caused Nathan's problems, to the point where he was suffering behind bars during his trial and was actually taken to become a mindless warrior. It was only with the help of Brent and the Beauforts that Nathan was rescued. Still, even after Nathan and Marilla's exonerations, the damage was done. Nathan soon led a public crusade, using the press to his advantage as a way to get even. In Nathan's case, he sued many of his friends for slander and libel. He even publicly attacked their integrity, calling them out for being liars and revealing their true beliefs on any relationships he had with them. Those responded as saying they followed events and the facts presented to them as the basis for their beliefs, but Nathan questioned them on who among them started the idea of providing the press 'credible knowledge' on how Nathan was perceived due to the large amount of anonymous sources credited to them. Nathan's even accused his friends of lying under oath, going so far as to say to the press, through anonymous sources, that they would still lie even in a fair trial due to 'moralistic stands of righteous causes'. This led to countersuits being filed by Nathan's now former friends for the very charges Nathan filed against them. The court had to have an outside mediator brought in just to settle Nathan's feud with Marilla. Nathan's former friends were able to leave without much financial damage, while Nathan received mostly chump change and a publicly given apology by his slanderers. The effect, however, was evident for his friends in the workplace, as whispers and finger-pointing occurred, eventually leading to potential partner organizations from refusing to work with Nathan's former friends unless their respective employers sent someone else. Some of his classmates were suspended or even terminated due to the association of hiring what the press called 'turncoat classmates' and their ability to find work was stymied. On the other hand, Nathan's accusers, the judge, and prosecuting attorneys were not as fortunate. Nathan's accusers were charged for lying under oath, as were the witnesses, and faced even more scorn and ridicule. For various reasons, families were broken apart and those involved were charged and put away for federal transgressions. Even so, Nathan's anger rose and the vindictiveness he held in check brought out the monster many claimed him to be.

Like Nathan, Marilla spent some time behind bars as she fought the charges against her. Fortunately for her, she didn't go through what Nathan did, but when her trials were resolved she had to fight to regain her revoked license. The medical community actually came around after evidence was slowly revealed her lack of culpability in most of her cases, and it lead to questioning of the hospital's inadequate ability to respond properly and lack of support. Marilla also fought against estranged relatives and turncoat friends, although she didn't file any lawsuits except against her accusers and the hospital she was a resident at. She was able to regain her license and hospital privileges reasonably quickly, but her greatest difficulty was readjusting after all of the legal ordeals and rebuilding bridges with her younger brother. One of those times was when Nathan willingly gave up his share of the money received from the selling of their fraternal grandparents' house. Their late father willingly gave up his share, as did his two brothers, and their sister wanted the siblings'. Marilla didn't want to, but Nathan actually gave up his share just to remind Marilla that she and their mother told him that he was never family and considered him nonexistent. Of course, this stunned everyone, but Nathan went even further by declaring that since there isn't another son in any siblings' family, but the money was evenly spread out, then that share should be declared either void or given to 'Hanzo', which was Nathan's new name. This lead to an ugly battle, during one point Marilla was furious with Nathan for hurting their father. Nathan's reply was that he doesn't know of anyone by that name, and she mistook him for someone else, what with no family to consider him since he was most likely just an adopted child sent to the orphanage. This hurt Marilla and Mrs. Liu, and relatives from both sides were stunned and, to a certain extent, appalled. Marilla and Mrs. Liu were reminded of their mistakes, as well as other relatives, when they realize how wrong they were in turning on him. It was with Brent and the Beauforts that Marilla was able to reach Nathan, but that specific event underscored the gulf that would be difficult to overcome. During the past couple of years, Marilla and Nathan dealt with being around each other and their now late mother. Half-hearted attempts were made to start over, but relations between the three have been very flimsy, and loud debates would arise. Hurtful words would be said amongst the three, and Marilla would always shut out everything in the world. Like Nathan, Marilla is just as cautious of people and she had to undergo personal enlightenment herself as they all lived with the Beauforts.

During the time all of them stayed together at the Beauforts, physical and mental changes occurred for the Huang siblings courtesy of Aiden and Mina. The Huang siblings experienced increased stamina and reaction time but each underwent different physical changes. For Nathan, physically he became taller and muscularly leaner, whereas Marilla had a more athletic build. Brent underwent a similar change to add onto his already impressive physical build before meeting the Huangs. What is seen as impossible due to human nature was broken down by the Beauforts, an explanation that was mentioned to the people they interacted with. In the meantime, the group had to undergo internal changes in dynamic, mostly with Nathan's aloofness towards everyone. It was even more difficult after losing their mother to an assassination attempt on the Huangs, with many questions on why they were targeted. Some assumed that Nathan's _alleged_ dealings with organized crime through the use of his compensation led to run-ins with rival groups, or even terrorist organizations. Nathan didn't do much to clear up the rumors, due to comments on how he is apathetic towards using his money for the good of the world, rather giving everyone the means to wipe out the entire human race. Others say that it may have to do with further internal family conflict, surrounding the ashes of the Huangs' father and questions on whether the siblings were really Mr. Huang's children. Some even fall into the category of conspiracy theorists, suggesting that secret government groups desire something they have.

Whatever the case, the Beauforts have watched over them, especially after finding out that Brent and Marilla were arranged to be married. The questions surrounding that arrangement is still unknown, only that Brent's mother and the Huangs agreed to it. Brent's father claimed that he never knew of this, but suspicion has risen in regards to the situation. The betrothal contract has lead to awkward, and, in some cases, tense moments between Brent and Marilla. It also didn't help that Nathan would be distant from the two, and had a marriage contract of his own that no one knows who he was arranged to be married to. Frank's father speculated that since Brent's mother helped create Marilla and Brent's marriage, she would possibly know the reason for such measures. Unfortunately, Brent's mother passed away but the cause is unknown. Brent had suspicions, but it wasn't until later on that Brent admitted to the siblings, especially Marilla, why he had suspects for his mother's death. In any case, the vicious cycle that has resulted between the siblings has caused an acrimonious atmosphere, in which one would attempt to ruin the other. Neither really cared what was said, and with Nathan's problems, it added onto the tension. When Marilla went through her problems, Nathan gloated without restraint and pushed her to the brink just as he was. Brent would try to keep the peace between the two, but it ultimately fell to the Beauforts to solve the problem.

The Beauforts at one point ran a private firm, Wakahisa-Beaufort Associates, in Los Angeles. This forced the two to work in the same building and handle odd cases. The Beauforts actually made contact with people the siblings have made personal attacks on, directly or indirectly, including public figures, some time before actually hiring the siblings. Nathan saw it as reason to obtain more money while Marilla wanted to change for the future. Brent was put in charge of the two, but all three answered directly to the Beauforts. The firm the couple ran ranged from bodyguard duty to medical concierge services. Using these areas allowed Brent and Mina to work, but Nathan was far more difficult due to his distance and lack of decorum. He even gave people the idea that it was to keep him silent on the issue and prevent him from obtaining his compensation. Aiden only suggested the idea that Nathan would work for the Beauforts because of the rumored dealings he was involved with his reparations, and there were some cases that Nathan has had shady dealings since receiving his money. Nathan did not want anything to do with Marilla or his former friends, and wanted to use his reparations to pay off the rest of his life, including his new identity. Even those who believed Nathan's innocence were directly told by him to not come near him, as he didn't want to deal with the old parts of his life anymore. Marilla at first tried to act as if things were the way they were, but the cover that things would get back to normal was not lasting as Marilla would realize through Brent and others that Nathan had no interest dealing with his past and not wanting to deal with those who casted him out of their family. The guilt Marilla would feel later on would make her realize how wrong and rash she and the rest of their closest relatives were, as well as her personal attacks on people before her professional issues with the hospital. The conflict the currently 'former' siblings were in, though, did not help matters. Brent truly attempted to make things improve, but obstacles always came in the way, especially run-ins with government agencies.

When the group moved in with the Beauforts, it was discovered that the couple ran a private odds job firm, ranging from health services to financial consulting. The Beauforts managed to earn a highly paid living that they had condos in various locations throughout the US, including their main base of operations in California. The group has constantly dealt with government agencies and local law enforcement in their Monterrey Bay area home, especially with the Los Angeles branches. The group has had at various times been forced to work with a team of naval investigators lead by Agent Callen, when some of the Beauforts' highly ranked corporate clients were suspected of being connected to illegal activities. More often than not, their clients were in some way involved in activities ranging from shipping dangerous materials to assaulting civilians. One case drew the attention of the California Bureau of Investigation, which assigned a team that included an insightful, if not irritating, consultant. The groups have managed to solve the cases quickly but things have been hairy, especially with the reputations and personalities involved. The CBI's consultant has managed to grate on the nerves of several members, with the exception of the Beauforts, their daughter, and Callen's superior. Brent has been made uncomfortable by the consultant's perceptiveness of him, but he has respected the man's abilities. Marilla was uncomfortable in the beginning due to the consultant's attempts to understand her behavior through her mannerisms, but she has confided in him during the duration of their case for the consultant managed to connect with her through understanding. Nathan, however, reacted badly to both the CBI and Callen's team due to his intense mistrust. This was revealed during the case involving military and religious viewpoints, in which the CBI consultant and Callen's team tried to solve the murder of a marine on leave found in a church for fundamentalist Catholics.

Things were already tense with the recent case of a Baptist Church's picketing of a soldier's funeral with hateful speech; however, Nathan worsened the situation when he unleashed a subtle but vicious strike against both sides, bolstering the media's assessment of his personal renouncement and spite of religion and military duty through federal involvement. This caused personal emotions to run high, leading to a fist fight between Nathan and one of the naval investigators who had a military background. He even butted heads with the CBI's investigators, even going so far as throwing a cheap shot on a former soldier on CBI's team. Aiden had to remove Nathan to prevent further internal conflict, as well as public backlashes. It didn't help, though, that the offended groups gave a response to Nathan's comments and threatened lawsuits against him. Brent and Mina needed to do damage control, although the agencies involved were highly wary of Nathan's role with the Beauforts. Callen's superior understood Nathan's anger, but expressed her concerns to the group many times. Up to that point, Nathan has been able to be more of a help than a hindrance in the field, but CBI wanted no part with him unless someone could keep him from harassing people through the press during joint investigations. The CBI's consultant was considered but not too highly due to his ability to get under people's skin. Still, the Beauforts agreed that he would be watched by the consultant, as long as two government agents stood by. The Beauforts have praised their firm's ability to bring out the best in people, although admit that there are still rough edges for them to smooth out. The case was solved, ending with Nathan, Marilla and Brent saving the lives of a couple of investigators from both teams, ironic in that Nathan was deeply mistrustful of them.

Another case for WBA involved a high profile client, a female singer, who was sexually assaulted by a man connected to government projects. It was more complicated when it was a singer who Marilla actually publicly blacklisted for feeling slandered, and her career took a nosedive which was now only recovering, as were other public figures. This particular case also brought them together with the naval investigators but also the attention of the military. Three military personnel, one a female physicist named Carter, were assigned by NORAD in Colorado's Cheyenne Mountain base, which the accused was associated with once. The woman met the man at a party hosted by a business executive, and it was at said party she was raped by the accused during a party in one of the hotel rooms. Media frenzy came about, resulting in a case of 'he said, she said'. Tensions were already high, but it was more so with the military and the government being involved. It was determined that the singer met the man at the party, but when she said she didn't know him, it was proven that she lied about it when she previously had contact with the suspect during a concert in Colorado. The woman still claimed to have not had any contact, and even if she did, wouldn't know if she even remembered meeting the man before. It turned out that the same man didn't even meet the singer at the party, and claimed he never laid a hand on her, only seeing her on one of her concert tours in Colorado. He claimed he was at a government function the night of the rape, and his alibi checked out despite all of the physical evidence to bolster the crime being committed. The fact that he was at two places at once truly confused all parties involved, adding to the media firestorm. Things became even more complicated when Nathan was accused of pulling a gun on the two military men in broad daylight during a scuffle, when he was actually with Mina going through computer and phone records. The media ate it all up and it caused more tension within the group. For the sake of the case, Nathan was removed, to which he was glad and preferred to stay away from the press. Not long after, more cases of people being in two places at once occurred, including WBA. These events confused even CBI's insightful consultant, who was called in on loan, causing a great deal of suspicion to arise within the groups involved.

The events led to two more military members to join the two in their investigation. The curious point was that one of them, a man, did not appear the military type, while the other, a woman, appeared military but drew the suspicions of CBI's consultant. Not long after, Carter found evidence that someone was able to accurately take the identity of people, including those already accused. The CBI, naval investigators, and WBA wanted to know how they were able to determine that, but all they said was that they were dealing with an unusual situation that it would have to be classified. This drew disbelief and ire from everyone, especially WBA except Aiden. Aiden actually decided to work with the consultant and a couple of Callen's technologically savvy teammates to break into the military members' communications to understand why. With great discretion, they were able to determine that secret military technology was stolen by an unknown group, in which said technology would allow a person to take the identity of another with a simple scan of the person. Intriguing the group, further investigation was warranted, to which Mina strangely encouraged. When the groups met, however, suspicion was rampant as the military members confronted the respective superiors on why their privacy was violated. This lead to Callen's supervisor to explain that she pulled many strings to dig deep, and admitted that what she found astounded her, causing her investigative team to feel surprised at the admission after all her years of spy work. Undeterred, one of the military members only said that there was classified information potentially compromised due to the assault, and they needed to contain the situation. This, of course, caused everyone outside of Nathan to feel outraged. The military said they will find a suitable explanation, but their main priority is stopping the liberal use of the information. Until then, guard detail was placed on the singer with Callen's team, Carter, and one of the two military men she came with. Brent and the Huangs were sent, albeit the CBI consultant had to go since he enjoyed the banter he had with them, as well as one other person to help keep Nathan in check.

During their guard shift, the extra member came and, to the surprise of everyone outside of WBA's members and the singer they protected, was a woman who even made Nathan nervous. This was emphasized by the woman slapping Nathan hard. It turned out she is an actress Nathan was once an assistant for, who Nathan protected from heavily inebriated off-duty marines fighting off a group of drunk civilians, one of whom tried to grope her. This was before meeting Callen's team, but their supervisor was considering filing charges against Nathan until the woman spoke on Nathan's behalf and gave her statement, which further supported Nathan along with video footage and eyewitness accounts. Although Nathan was certainly put in his place by the actress, she knew how to get through to him and managed to help Nathan progress further in opening up. Still, the actress does have concerns on how Nathan can repair his relationship with Marilla and let go of grudges, to which Marilla reciprocated and genuinely wanted to do. At the same time, she had gone to great lengths in repairing the damage she caused to the singer, amongst others, and gaining her trust. Marilla confided in Callen and Carter that she truly despised herself for even turning into her father's siblings who abandoned him during his health crisis, to which Carter could attest to in terms of understanding the difficulty she had in reconnecting with her family after a tragic event. Even Nathan and the singer were able to have moments of interaction, though in private, he only confided in the actress that he wishes that things were different at this point.

During their guard duty, things took a major turn for the worst as a group of unknown assailants actually managed to break into the house. They did not knock the power off, but scrambled security and communications. It was after losing contact with Callen's partner, who went to check on the power, that the group realized something was wrong. Callen took charge of the alarm with his team, while Brent took the siblings to watch the CBI's consultant, the singer, and the actress in the main bedroom. Callen's group engaged the assailants in the living room and was attacked. The assailants were outnumbered, even after taking out Callen's partner, as there were only eight of them. Still, the guard detail had only four highly trained individuals, whereas Brent and the Huangs were trained, but not actual soldiers. The rest were civilians. Callen's group faced off against four of them, but the rest were able to get by them. The assailants managed to reach the rest, in which Brent's group put up a fight by stunning the assailants. When it came to close combat, it was fierce in which Brent and the Huangs were able hold their own against the assailants while the consultant took the women out. Unfortunately, they were captured by another group of assailants, who also rigged the house to explode should anyone try to get in or out, and the guard detail was forced to surrender. The assailants unmasked themselves with the appearance of Carter's military team and the Beauforts, with Carter wondering why they betrayed their country after classified information was out in the open, while Brent and the Huangs were suspicious that the Beauforts were even involved. The assailants taunted them, with the Aiden imposter gloating how he pulled off the singer's rape, disgusting the group and shocking the singer. The CBI's consultant was able to deduce that the supposed traitors were the impostors who stole whatever technology allowed them to frame someone. The said imposter drew his handgun on the singer and the consultant to prevent any information leakage. Nathan and Callen tried to fight but were quickly pushed down. The gun was discharged, but Marilla was able push save the two by putting her body in the line of fire. A bullet lodged in her shoulder while another hit her in the right chest. While not serious, it caused her to suffer bleeding and the actress and the CBI consultant put pressure on her wounds. Causing fear for the group, the assailants prepared to leave with their targets.

As it was bleak, the group found salvation in form of the rest of their respective teams and back up in the form of law enforcement. Callen's technical partners found out the loss in communications and were able to reach them thanks to a special device Aya was given to by her parents. There was a faceoff with the assailants, who warned them to back off or risk losing more people. Mina, however, taunted them by saying that they managed to scramble the transmission to their hideout to pick them up with the technology they stole from Cheyenne Mountain. In addition, she already knew what they stole long beforehand, as she and Aiden knew what the military was working on for the past twenty years. The assailants called her bluff, but when they attempted to escape, the rest of the team came in to disarm them. The assailants attempted to escape with some advanced communicator, but Carter's team used the disruptor to prevent their escape. The assailants prepared to execute the hostages, but Nathan prevented one of the assailants from shooting the actress. Nathan was hit squarely in the chest, causing massive bleeding. This would've lead to bloodshed, in which the agents wouldn't be able to come close to the assailants and prevent casualties. Then, out of nowhere, Aiden sprung out and knocked out the two who shot the Huangs with amazing speed and accuracy, considering that it was all in the living room and he came without making a sound for his size and height. He took out their weapons and used one of them to knock out some of the assailants' weapons while Mina handled the rest. The impostors then attacked using more advanced weapons that didn't require bullets and used them to disable the team's weapons. That is when Aiden immediately went into a physical fight with the assailants. With the exception of WBA, the entire military and investigative team, as well as the assailants, would see firsthand how physically deceptive Aiden is.

To the shock of the assailants and the guard team, Aiden easily weaved through the kicks and punches of the superior numbers of the invading group, despite speed being considered a weakness. Instead, Aiden showed his mastery of the world's fighting styles and movements against the attackers. With unbelievable flexibility, athleticism, and power, Aiden managed to instantly take out over half of the assailants with his quick strategic mind. Even with sneak attacks and dirty shots, Aiden managed to shrug them all off and take out his attackers. His impostor, however, decided to use the singer as his hostages, holding them at knifepoint. The rescuers were prepared for the worst and attempt to stop the imposto. Even with hostage situation, Aiden calmly strode forward towards the hostages. The impostor threatened them and demanded Aiden throw away any weapons, to which Aiden said he didn't carry any except his sword. To the confusion of many, Aiden was never seen with any weapon, let alone a sword. The imposter mocked Aiden, asking if he was from the middle ages. Aiden calmly said "Perhaps I'm really that old". The imposter was agitated and prepared to harm them, while the consultant tried to talk the impostor out of harming anyone and asked why they would want to harm people. The impostor said that they should ask Mina, since there was only one person who would allow them such access to technology. Mina, stunned, yet suspicious, called the impostor a fool and risked betrayal by his employer. The impostor said it was all worth it and a bonus if they could prove to their employer that they got to the Beauforts for the trouble they caused for their employer. Callen asked who their employer is, to which the imposter said that he is very powerful and can easily unmake the people he made. The consultant then spoke up and asked if it was Red John who hired him. The impostor laughed, to the wonder of the group, saying that even Red John is a small fish in a big pond. Before anything else could be done, he cut the singer's throat. But before anything else, Aiden immediately rose up and, in a brutal manner, broke the man's entire arm with just a simple grab and knocked the impostor out. The team immediately attempted to save her life and provide attention to the Huangs.

It wouldn't be over, however, until the impostor, now revealed to be actually a man form a Caucasian background, soon attacked again. This time, however, Nathan immediately jumped up and grabbed the man. The WBA team recognized him from Nathan's past, to which Nathan asked how his hell was. The man sneered and punched him with his good arm. Undeterred, Nathan showed his cruel side, as he unleashed an unspeakable act that would forever be in the minds of everyone present. With hellspawn-like abilities, Nathan brutalized the man with kunais seemingly out of his hands and brutally stabbed the man. About to deliver the killing blow, the actress stopped Nathan and told him that he would be no better than that scumbag. With that distraction, the man grabbed his knife and prepared to stab them, but Marilla managed to grab a gun and shot him in the leg. Still driven, the man wanted to kill Nathan, but Aiden, out of nowhere, drew a sword and stabbed him in the side. The man, now knowing his life was over, laughed to the fright of the others. Nathan asked why the laughing, to which the man said that he's coming, and he will make even their worst enemies look saintly, then died. Emergency treatment was applied to the singer, and even with the medical team, the damage was done. Her life was saved but her singing career was irrevocably damaged. The vocal cord was damaged to the point that it would be impossible to reach her former singing voice, adding on to the months of vocal rehab to speak properly. Distraught, the singer shut out everyone for a few days and fell into a depression.

The rest of the assailants were arrested, and the man who was accused was cleared of all charges. The same was true for those who have been wrongly accused and were given reparations for the trouble caused by the criminals. Carter's military team managed to recover the technology stolen from Cheyenne Mountain and gave their superiors the good news, but they, along with Callen's team and the WBA, were wondering how the singer felt. Callen, Carter, the CBI consultant, Nathan's actress friend, and the WBA went to the hospital to see her. When they got there, however, her manager and family prepare to sue for the damage done to her. Understandably, the group was stunned, but Brent managed to persuade them that while the attack did occur, it still could've happened for the criminals to prevent any implications for them, and while she could have just been the only target, said criminals would have still been present and committed more heinous acts if left unchecked. Still unconvinced, the singer's side wanted some kind of compensation. Mina then stepped in, explaining that they are willing to offer their services to her should she decide to do so and would, even at the risk of being turned down, continue to be present for her should she decided to come to them. The group was satisfied, but emphasized that it would be up to her to decide how to move forward. The group asked to see her and was allowed in to her room.

When they went in, the singer wasn't looking at anyone, save for the window overlooking the city and the well-wishes of fans, peers and friends alike. With red shot eyes and a tear-stained on her face, the group as one apologized for not doing enough to help her. Aya tried to give the signer her stuffed bear, but the singer knocked it away. Dismayed, Aya ran out but the actress went to get her. Understandably angry, Mina wanted her to know that while they didn't help soon enough, she let the singer know that people were trying to help. The singer, in a fit of rage, wrote down that it was their fault that they didn't prevent it from happening, asking why she was targeted out of everyone else. Callen and Carter could only apologize, citing that no one could've predicted what just happened. Brent, calmly, said that if not her who else would've it been. It was more likely, according to Brent, another person; a child even would be put in her position. As their visiting time was limited, final words were given. Marilla actually said that she will leave the door open, especially hers, for the singer as she undergoes her recovery. Marilla said she understood how the victims felt, especially when she felt great guilt for even causing harm to another. During her redemption journey, Marilla told the singer that she was working to help those who truly need it while she picked up the pieces of everything that has happened to help those who were hurt. In addition, Marilla actually worked to get another album out for the singer and was willing to help in whatever way possible if she allowed her to do so. Not being trusting of Marilla, the singer wrote that she is not in a position to even think of music and was not interested until she figured out how to move past her trauma, to which Marilla sadly understood and willingly gave her space. Nathan said he wouldn't say anything to sugarcoat it, other than it is a low point that will leave her angry at the world and how it was similar to his position, albeit she wasn't actually betrayed by the people she knew and trusted the most. As she asked on the computer what he meant, Nathan said he didn't know but said it anyway as she would need people loyal to her to help in her recovery. Albeit blunt, the group was surprised that he would even hint that a strong support group would be needed. Nathan then added that he still hasn't gone over the past or forgiven anyone, but then said that with time and effort she can get back on track, and in his case, there was one person who helped him move forward and start living. This surprised the group greatly when Nathan spoke, but they all had a clue on which person it was.

Before departing, the CBI consultant left her his card should she ever want another ear to listen whenever her rehab is completed. He went on to say that even though she's not going to have the same kind of success she had before, she can still do something with her life and continue her career even if her voice won't be the same. The singer acknowledged his words but wrote that she wished that none of it happened. The consultant understood but, in his insightful manner, reminded her that it doesn't change her character, but merely reinforces what she as a person could do to make herself an even better person. Mina suggested that not only she consider the offer of the two for discussion, but also come to their firm so that they can contribute to her attempts of living a professional life. The singer wrote no, citing her need to move away from what's happened and finding herself again. Mina didn't press further, but sincerely hoped to her that she won't hide and allow herself to open up again. Brent willingly offered his legal services should she ever decide to come ask for his help, even if she isn't going to go to him for representation. The signer wrote that it was appreciated but only wanted personal closure. Brent relented on that but offered his and everyone else's help. Finally, Aiden said that there won't, nor should there be, be any reason for people to shut her out as circumstances that were out of her control caused this. The man who actually raped her under the guise of a military contractor was part of a group that only cared about obtaining power, regardless of how it is done, even if it mean committing inhumane acts against someone. Aiden also mentioned how he helped the Huangs and Brent when they went through their own troubles, leaving open the door for the singer to come to them should she ever decide to look for them. The singer nodded, while asking how he could offer his help even he knew that she possibly didn't really want their help. Aiden, in a strange manner, said that they have ways of providing aid to others. As the group left, the singer was left to her thoughts and looked at the teddy bear she pushed aside. Without anyone looking, she shed silent tears, thinking of what she lost and won't regain again while asking who would help answer her prayers.

Meanwhile, the group found Aya being held and comforted by the actress they once worked for. As she settled down, Mina came and told her that while it hurts that the singer did not accept the token of appreciation, she had gone through a tough time and is still angry at everything that has happened to her even before they came along. Mina also told her that it wasn't really her fault, as she saw a person who was hurt by people she did not even know were after her, and that it will be a difficult road to overcome. Even with the support of family and friends, it is up to her to decide how she wants to move forward, whether it is shutting herself off from the world or taking small steps. Aya, somehow, silently understood her mother's message, stunning those outside of WBA in regards to her maturity.

Before leaving, the group was approached by the singer's side. The manager declared that there won't be charges pressed against anyone, but before they decide to come to the firm, they want to make sure that from now on that there would be more attention on self-defense and weapons training so that they can have peace of mind for whenever they, or anyone else, would not feel unprepared to protect themselves if all else failed. A little surprised, the Beauforts said that they were not meant to run a bodyguard firm and the only protection they focused on was a person's health and home. Stunned, the singer's parents called them out for being cowards and said that there witnesses to Aiden's physical feats. The manager even went so far as to offer large sums of money if that is what they wanted. Aiden, in exasperation, said that at that time there was no choice, as everyone wanted to get out alive. On the topic of himself, Aiden only focused on preventing any violence through diplomatic means, and only used violence when there was no other choice. While the others did practice some fighting styles, it wasn't meant to be used in a violent manner, as it could be perverted to seek vengeance instead of protecting those who suffer from others' actions. In addition, Aiden sought to fight if it meant protecting his family and the honor of his friends, no matter how much glory there would be. The singer's mother wondered how he could say that when they have someone who also hurt their daughter once and a person who's considered a newfound menace in reference to the Huangs. Aiden, in response, said that he can understand why she thinks that, but the couple has a very good reason for wanting to avoid fighting as the person who has put the singer in the hospital brought up something that was the reason for their desire to keep a low. The singer's parents were still indignant in that they want something done to make sure their daughter doesn't go through with that again, nor will anyone else have to feel that they are defenseless against potential attackers.

In a sudden twist, Marilla spoke up saying that while she did have a part in hurting their daughter's image, she is doing all she can to make up for that and is willing to provide in the very least, if not financial, medical services to help in her recovery as a form of repayment to her. Marilla offered her help as a medical doctor because it is to her a path to forgiveness in regards to redeeming herself and seen as redeemed in the eyes of others. Nathan gave no response as the singer's group at times treated Nathan with subtle hints of scorn against him, but the actress actually spoke up in that there is a reason why the Beauforts wanted to avoid Nathan having to use physical means as a way of getting things done or to prevent Nathan from hurting himself. She saw firsthand what would happen if Nathan, as well as Marilla and Brent in a lesser extent, allowed his rage to go out of control for it would result in greater risk for not only the singer, but for everyone else involved. Nathan emphasized it by admitting that he has done some bad things since joining the firm due to his mistrust leading him to be careless in his actions. Adding to that point, Brent told the singers that while it is worth having something to fall back on should diplomacy fail, it shouldn't be used as a first response for no one knows if any person would use it for personal sadistic pleasure or revenge. On that point, Brent asked the singer's parents if they really want the firm to place emphasis on weapons and physical fighting so that their daughter could go after the people who harmed her for revenge instead of preventing future attacks on her. With that thought, the parents decided to wait and see if their daughter changes her mind. Callen and Carter both supported the idea that something should be done to prevent future attacks, but only in the mindset that it isn't bent on revenge. The consultant let it known that he knows what they're going through, but let it be known that he has people he can count on to help him achieve his desired goals without having to place harm on anyone else. Mina gave the last word, on that they would discuss possibly adding self-defense courses, albeit that as a mother, it is her duty to protect her child no matter what. Cautiously, however, Mina noted that sometimes a person's vengeance will lead to more suffering than even those harmed the person. She has seen what that was like, especially as she sought out those who wronged her and is now working to prevent her and others from going down a self-destructive path.

With resignation, the singer's parents and manager allowed the group's refusal for the moment, only asking if they would at least consider it. Mina said no if it was just to help someone get revenge. Aiden added on that it is more important to let their daughter know that while they understand what she might want, they want to know what it is exactly that she wants as it is her life to live. The singer's group complied, letting her decide for herself what she will do. Mina said that everyone at WBA will have their doors opened should she ever decide to come to them help in her recover process. With that, the singer's group left, and the others decided to discuss things further at the WBA offices. The CBI consultant went back to his coworkers, with the knowledge that Red John may have at least indirect involvement with all that's gone on but with the sobering thought that someone else is perhaps more powerful than anyone could've imagined. The military personnel, after giving public statements of what happened and how they will help all of the victims involved, also left with the same feeling of foreboding of what they heard that night. Before the military personnel left, Carter and her fellow CO, Mitchell, warned Aiden that they knew Aiden and Mina were very prominent names in not only the FBI but also military defense. They told them that their superiors were not particularly happy how the couple has caused problems for them and got involved in missions that shouldn't have involved them in the first place. Yet, the Director of Homeworld Security particularly liked them and considered them potential allies. They would contact them and would like them to sign over disclosure agreements so that the entire group can be privy to sensitive information. With reluctance, the group did and learned all that is occurring in Cheyenne Mountain. After this disclosure, the military group left and WBA left to their own devices.

In the weeks and months since those incidents, WBA would continue to meet up with the CBI and Callen's team, eventually running into Callen's counterparts in D.C., as well as the FBI in New York. During this time, they would also run into the world of the supernatural, where actual witches and wizards exist, exposing the Huangs to a world only seen in imagination. Everything that was considered fact was turned on its head, and soon it became known that worlds once known as improbable have become a reality. Along with these revelations, WBA would meet up with unusual characters in New York, meeting an author whose muse is a female police detective and a con man who works for the FBI as a consultant. The unusual part was that Mina met the man before and developed a friendship with him while they brought down an organized crime drug ring. It was during this time that Mina's past was known to him and the FBI agents involved, to which it shocked the group to know who Mina was once connected to as she and Aiden work to avoid them as they try to bring them down. Working with them again, WBA and the FBI team worked on a case working to stop a terrorist ring who was trying to supply weapons through counterfeit arts and money. During the same case, Nathan would encounter his former friends from graduate school, and these same friends would drag themselves into the investigation and prevent the ring from being stopped. With bad timing and constant encounters, Nathan was being made a liability and it was decided that he and his former friends would be separated while they were under protection. Later on, it would be determined that the terrorists were actually using them to carry microchips that contained coordinates to the weapons as a part of a complicated process. Soon enough, the ring was stopped, but Nathan was still reticent towards his former friends.

Marilla would also encounter former colleagues when the group handled cases in the Tri-state area, albeit with less difficulty than Nathan had. Working with the author and his muse, they managed to solve various cases, ranging from black market organ donors to security breaches. Brent would eventually regain his license to practice law in the area, even though it was only taken temporarily as the furor of the Huangs died down. It was also during this time that the singer met up with the group in New York, accepting their help, albeit hesitantly, as she worked to overcome her fears during her recovery process. Her voice was still raspy when she met them again, but with their help, she was able to regain some semblance of her old voice and managed to create new relations with the group. It was also when Aya showed her ability to bring out the best in people and allow those to feel better just by talking with her. Even Nathan admitted grudgingly that he could not forever ignore her puppy dog eyes, and Marilla wished that she could have a child like Aya. Eventually, things came to a head where Mina's past caught up with them and trust was broken once again, even though Mina told them at one point that it was something that they had to expect because her and Aiden's past was one of great scandal and confusion.

The group would meet various characters from their past, including a man who was famous for surviving a serial killer's rampage as a baby and the existence of a world where super powered beings actually are real and not just the creations of comic book artists. Soon, it would reveal how Nathan is the host to two very volatile beings, and Marilla and Brent would learn just what their families were hiding. The biggest of them all was how Aiden and Mina even met, and understanding how Aya came about. Even the people who developed relations with them and the rest of WBA would be shocked at how Aya was born, why Mina was working to fight off those from her past, and the questions surrounding Aiden's past that continue to haunt him to this day. They would encounter the cruelty that enemies from their past are capable of, to which it even revealed how Brent and the Huangs suffered from them. Trust would have to be rebuilt from scratch and alliances would be formed as they face various dangerous foes, creating new ones along the way that would rival the Beauforts'. At the same time, the Huangs would learn more about their abilities and how Brent was connected to them all in the first place, as well as learning his mother's involvement. These challenges would test them and forge new bonds as what was once a journey of self-healing turned into a battle for survival.

Back from their current mental trip down memory lane, Aiden and Mina soon decided to stop the argument between their three friends by doing the one thing that would work. Aiden, in the blink of an eye, showed up behind the three and simultaneously back slapped them. Instantly knocking them out of their argument, the three turned to Aiden. With a stern look, Aiden spoke. "Now how many times did we say to not argue this loudly and to keep things clean?" Aiden asked. The three looked at one another with guilty eyes, and back to Aiden. Mina walked up with Aya, and added "You three should have talked with us instead of just doing it on your own. While there are issues for you three to handle, don't hesitate to come to us if you need to speak with us. Understood?" The three silently nodded. Aiden put back the furniture and mentally repaired any scratches that appeared during the argument. "Now the three of you better get ready for tonight," Aiden said, "because we're having visitors tonight, and I'm guessing a few more." Mina nodded to Aiden and picked up the pace. "Gisele's family is coming over, as well as some of our other friends," Mina said, "You know they called earlier in the week, so you better get ready and not make a scene. Otherwise, I'll have to bring Nathan's friend up to speed on what happened," Nathan gulps loudly as the word friend was mentioned, "and I'll have you two," Mina pointed to Brent and Mina, "forced to babysit not only Aya, but also all of the other kids that are coming over for the rest of the week, including any diaper changes." Brent and Marilla moaned at that, as they did learn how to handle children, but didn't necessarily want to deal with more than necessary.

Aiden decided to end the conversation, saying "We all have more important things to worry about. We cannot allow anymore personal distractions to happen. We'll solve any current issues now, but let's work on making sure we can stop any bigger problems from occurring. Things are changing. We can't afford to let things get out of hand. We need as much help as we can get, as well as training ourselves more. The past we learn from, but not dwell on. Enemies from all sides are converging, politically or not. We have a common goal that we need to achieve. After that, we can decide how things are going to be for us. Until then, let's start working tonight and build from there as we strengthen old bonds and build new ones. For tonight at least, let's have fun and make sure we do not let the weight of the world fall on us as we fight to protect it. It's all about friends and family. Let's make that the priority starting tonight, alright?" The group nodded and with that, Aiden dismissed them.

As the group left, a sword held by a hit shaped like a dragon's mouth, lighted up within the room as if signifying the challenges they would face in creating a bright future for future generations. While they prepared to have a night of fun, they also know that things will be very difficult in the future. How difficult, no one truly knows. But even with all that has happened, they know that they need to take up their roles as guardians of the future, to create a world where things have improved and not live in fear. As a group, they were strong, but in a group with allies to fall back on, they can never fail. For while they fight to answer many questions, there always new ones to answer, and those very questions may lead to the universe's future. It will take many battles to fight, but the WBA firm is right in the center of it, and it is with them that all things in the universe will make it to see another day.

A/N: Okay guys, here it is. Hope you guys don't flame me too much. Reviews are welcome. I'm also gonna try to write original fanfiction, so hopefully you guys like them. C'ya soon guys. Dinomus


End file.
